Heretofore, it is known that various valves such as a shut-off valve and a check valve are integrated to constitute a valve assembly and that the valve assembly is attached to a mouthpiece of a gas container (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 4). For example, a gas filling passage of the valve assembly described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a check valve which inhibits outflow of gas from the gas container. A gas discharge passage of the valve assembly is provided with an electromagnetic shut-off valve which opens and closes this passage. The electromagnetic shut-off valve is positioned in the gas container, and the discharge passage and the filling passage are arranged independently of each other on a downstream side of the electromagnetic shut-off valve.    [Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,710 (FIG. 2)    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,580    [Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,821    [Patent Document 4] JP 2003-166700 A